Rose High School 1 - The Captain and the Monster
by feradraco
Summary: !RE-UPLOAD! AU, slash Although Rivaille is a well-known lawyer, sometimes he goes to an illegal whorehouse to satisfy his certain needs. Thus he meets a young whore Eren, and he decides to save him from this hell of the underground.
1. Chapter 1

THE CAPTAIN

He knew it well he shouldn't be here. As a lawyer, he should have been working to close down this place, not to become frequenter and he knew it very well. Yet he had to admit he had certain physical needs as a single middle-aged man. He could have asked Zoe, but he didn't. Partly because he wasn't interested in her, partly because Mike wouldn't have been happy to hear that his fiancé was entertained by another man while he was away. And they were too good friends with Mike to do something like this.

He could have asked Petra as well. That girl was deeply in love with him but as his subaltern it could have been suspicious if they were in an intimate relationship what more she was too young. On the other hand, he wasn't even interested in Petra.

He would rather come down here every second week to hire a cute boy for one or two hours and have sex with him. Everyone int he office was aware of this kind of tendency of his but no one said a word about it. And that's why it wasn't revealed where he went every second Saturday evening.

But today there was something he didn't like. The boy was too young, no older than fifteen years. Up until now, he had business with older boys, around eighteen-twenty years. Nor did he like his way of looking at him: he had big greenish blue eyes, rageous fire within them. He was obedient but that fire made it clear that in contrast with the other prostituates, he wasn't here for his own will.

_The eyes of a monster._

Yes, the eyes of a monster craving for vengeance. That's what was sitting next to him, legs pulled up, wearing but a tiny shirt, not a simple manwhore.

He took off his shirt slowly, taking as much time as he could, then took off his pants, his underwear and put them under the pillow quickly folded. The greenish eyes were watching him.

„What's your name?" he asked and put his hand on his shoulder, slowly pulling his shirt off. He neither flinched nor pulled him away. He was empty yet full of life.

„Eren", he answered silently. „Eren Jaeger."

„I have payed a lot for you", he took off his shirt fully and kissed his neck. "I expect you to satisfy me… you monster.

Eren's breathing became a bit faster but he still didn't take off his eyes of him.

„Are you afraid?" he asked softly.

Eren didn't answer him.

„You're disgusting", he said.

„As far as I can remember I didn't work in an illegal whorehouse as a teenager." No answer. He sat behind the boy and began to pet one of his nipples slowly. „You hate me now? „

„No."

„That's right." His low, unemotional voice and eyes burning of wrath made him feel sympathy. Did he feel sorry for him? Maybe.

He laid Eren before him, took his leg over his body and leaned his head against his forehead. Eren slightly trembled.

„Calm down", he closed his eyes. „I won't hurt you more than necessary."

„I hope you don't want me to believe it won't hurt."

„We both know it will hurt. But I must confess it's no pleasant thing to have sex while I know you're afraid of me. Am I this scary or what? Be honest."

He knew he wasn't scary. Lots of people had said lots of different things about him but 'scary' wasn't one of them.

Eren stayed silent. He felt his gaze at himself. It was almost burning.

_A monster craving for vengeance. But whom does he want to take vengeance at?_

„Eren." He looked him straight in the eye. „I won't fuck you."

He crawled down from the boy. Eren sat up uncertainly and a bit surprised. He merged his eyebrows nervously.

„You must. They're gonna find out if nothing had happened."

„If you really want it then do it with your mouth. Or with your hands, as you will."

„Which one would _you _prefer?

„Maybe it's less dirty if you do it with your mouth."

Eren nodded and sat between his legs. His cold fingers was closed around the man's hard penis, he took a big breath and took it in his mouth.

It was warm, wet and exciting. Really exciting. Eren started to move his head slowly. He gave a deep sigh, his body heated up. It didn't take long for him to come.

Eren swallowed with effort then wiped his mouth.

„You took it pretty well."

„I used to vomit it… I just got used to it not so long ago.

_So he's been working here for a while._

„Take a shower, we're done."

It was the first time he saw something like some pale kind of gratitude int he greenish eyes.

The building itself once used to be a luxurious hotel, it has been around ten years since it became a whorehouse. In the former cantina now one would bid for prostituates, the lobby was showwindow and restplace after a longer shift, one could always hear moanings from the purposefully furnitured rooms. Otherwise everything was well-organised and clean, health care people couldn't have had a wrong word about it… but it didn't have a licence.

An obese woman in dark women's suit sat at the reception reading some fashion magazine but when she saw him coming she looked at her watch and asked surprised:

„Captain, so early? Maybe he was too wild?"

He had chosen this nickname because it had nothing to do with his job and he thought it was dignified enough so that no one will ask questions.

„No, of course he wasn't… Wild? How do you mean it?"

„Such an unpredictable brat. When he was brought here by his father about six weeks ago we couldn't send him to anyone without being sent back with complains about how disobedient he was. In the last few days he had already strarted to act as a good boy but the last time he had bit someone again."

He thought about what he had just heard for a while then left the former hotel silently but he didn't go far. He stopped next to the entrance, took a pack of cigarettes and lit it. He deeply inhaled the smoke while dialing a number on his phone.

A sleepy woman's voice answered him.

„Yes, Petra Ral."

„It's me, Rivaille. I'm sorry for waking you int he middle of the night, I need some background check."

„Of whom?"

„Name's Eren Jaeger. I want to know all you can find out."


	2. Chapter 2

THE MONSTER

The cherry blossoms were softly swaying in the wind, just like the day before when Eren moved in the dormitory. His room was small but well-organised. Two bunk beds, two bigger wardrobes and four small tight desks, that was all furniture but it all made the room seem smaller. By the time he had arrived yesterday, three bunk beds and desks were already reserved and the wardrobes were almost fully packed, there was only two shelves left for him.

On the door, there was a small plate with four names:

_Armin Arlert_

_Eren Jaeger_

_Jean Kirschtein_

_Thomas Wagner_

So Armin will be his roommate as well. The thought reassured him a bit for they were old friends with Armin.

As he opened the door, the three boys stopped talking and looked in his direction. A relieved smile appeared on Armin's face.

"Eren!"

One of the room's other two residents, a blonde one stood up and held out his hand for Eren as he went to him.

"So you're Eren, right? I'm Thomas Wagner."

"We have already dealt out the beds but we can exchange them if you want." Armin pointed to the last free bed. "I'll sleep above Thomas, that's your place."

Eren began to pack out of his baggage. Armin immediately went to help him.

"Guess what? Mikasa's here too!"

"Mikasa?"

"Mikasa?!"

The two boys looked back at the same time as they heard the voice. The fourth roommate was lying on his bed, ignoring the others since Eren came in but he sat up as he heard the name. He had narrow-cut fox eyes, auburn hair closely cropped on the back of his head and a bit horse-like face.

"That girl with the beautiful black hair? You know her?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand your name."

He jumped down from the bunk bed. He had thin muscular physique and he was a bit taller than Eren.

"Jean Kirschtein" he said simply. "And black-hair is mine."

"Good luck" Eren replied uninterested. He didn't like Jean. "Or..."

"What is it, Eren?"

"As far as I know she doesn't like horses."

This pulled Jean. He turned pale with anger and if Thomas didn't hold him down, he would have hit Eren badly for sure.

"Jean, calm down!"

"Jean, he didn't mean it!" Armin joined in.

Even now, during the year opening Jean was staring at him with deathglare – when he wasn't admiring Mikasa standing next to Eren.

Eren didn't listen to this stare nor did he pay attention to the headmaster's speech. He couldn't get off his mind his Saturday night guest's face. He wasn't handsome but he had the type of face that one won't forget easily once they see it. Narrow, sleepless eyes, thin lips, pointy nose, his black hair soldier-like cropped on the back of his head. And he was short. Surprisingly short, at least half a head shorter than Eren.

But the strangest thing in him was the way he treated him. He has been working as a prostitute for nearly one and half a month but up to now every guest of him appreciated him as much as one would the gravel under their feet. This man was the first who had ever asked his name, who didn't slap him when saying something wrong, what more... Eren didn't dare to think about how much money he had just thrown out of the window just because he saw he was afraid.

He had learned it long ago: every guest must be feared for different reasons. And every evening Eren went to the appointed room with fear. But this man...

_Even his touch was different._

"Eren."

Mikasa's voice threw him off. The girl was his childhood friend just like Armin but not nearly as open as him. She was rather the silent serious type, maybe that's why most of the boys – like Jean – felt like she was the jackpot for them

"Huh? What is it?"

"Move!" Jean shouted at him.

Eren looked around quickly. The speech was over, the classes got going to their rooms, he was the only one still standing there like a tree.

They were in a passageway when Mikasa spoke again.

"Eren, is everything all right?"

"O... of course."

The form-master worrisomely was a two meters tall, bald, scary man, Eren felt immediately that he was going to have a tough year.

"Welcome to hell", he whispered randomly to the tall black-haired boy who sat next to him.

"Don't go joking around like this, he'll hear it and we shall be damned."

"Eren Jaeger."

"Bertholdt Hoover."

"Eren Jaeger!" the teacher shouted out.

"I'm here!" Eren stood up.

A short-haired blond woman stood next to the form-master.

"Come with me", she said, waving for Eren. "The director needs you."

He got going in her direction with some fear.

"Nanaba", she introduced herself shortly and led him through the corridors.

The lobby of the director's office looked like a smaller waiting room: coffee machine, a table with four chairs and a comfortable-looking sofa. A blonde girl with emotionless face sat on the sofa. Eren remembered they were in the same class.

Nanaba raised her eyebrows.

"Leonhardt, right? Shouldn't you be on class?"

"I have some business with the director." She didn't seem to be concerned about the slight disapproval in Nanaba's voice.

Nanaba shrugged her shoulders a bit, and went to the man sitting at the table.

"Here he is."

The man looked up from the papers he was studying up until now, put his pen down and stood up.

"Thank you, Nanaba."

Eren's heart missed a beat. Narrow, sleepless eyes, pointy nose, thin lips.

He took his business card from his pocket and gave it to him. Eren just stared at the piece of paper confused then put it in his pocket and shook the man's hand.

"My name is Rivaille, I'm a laywer. You might have heard about me."

"No, not yet. Eren Jaeger." He had already introduced himself once but he didn't want anyone to find out about their acquaintance. Even if Nanaba wouldn't say anything, he had no reason to trust the Leonhardt girl. Better to pretend unfamiliarity.

"Glad to meet you."

"Let's have a walk around here."

Eren followed him obediently but as soon as they were out of hearing distance he attacked him with his questions.

"How did..."

"I have some reliable people who find out anything to me."

"Why..."

"The director calling you was just alibi."

"How do..."

"Nanaba is the former girlfriend of my housemate's fiancé."

"What..."

"This is my job."

"Actually what I wanted to ask was what were you doing in that whorehouse."

"That's none of your business."

Eren stayed silent. Rivaille waited for a few minutes before he continued,

"Eren, I know everything about you. You and your father." Eren swallowed. Rivaille raised his brows a bit.

"We have enough proof. I could have you put under tutelage any time I want. If they asked I'd say you found me."

His sleepless eyes searched for Eren's look. Some noise could be heard from the classrooms they went before yet the silence was almost suffocating him.

"Where could I go to? Who'd be my tutelary?"

"My housemate would undertake it. She's a bit weird but you can count on her."

_He had thought of everything._

"Why do you want to help me so much?"

"As I told you before, that's my job. On the other hand be that our little secret but you have beautiful eyes."

"So because you fell in love with me?"

"I wouldn't put it this way. At first I thought what I saw in your eyes was mere rage but it isn't right. They're screaming for help."

It was too much at once for Eren. He felt like someone could see into his soul, the only place where he thought he was completely safe. This feeling scared him.

"Just one word. You decide. Yes or no?"

Rivaille's look was burning him.

"Yes", he finally said in a low voice.

"I see", Rivaille nodded. "My number is on my business card. You can call me if you change your mind or anything.

Mikasa was waiting for him like a statue in the classroom's door.

"Everything's all right, don't worry. Do you know anything about Leonhardt?"

"Annie? She was assigned to the room next to mine."

"Was?"

"Yesterday she threw a tantrum that she's not gonna sleep in a room with girls. It was pretty scary."

"Why? She was shouting or something?"

"No, but she looked so scary her roommates came over to us crying to sleep at us. Why do you ask it?"

"I saw him at the director's."

"Then I think you'll meet her in the boys' dormitory."

Eren sat on his desk.

"There are some scary people for sure" he concluded.

"Don't tell me. That girl there, Ymir started her introducing yesterday with the fact that she's Lesbian. She had failed last year for the small blonde girl next to her. Who are you with?"

"That tall blonde guy..."

"Reiner?"

"No, Thomas. Him, Armin and Jean."

"Jean?" Mikasa raised her brows and looked around. "That cropped-hair talking to Armin?"

Eren quickly searched for Armin. He really was talking with Jean grabbing his own face and a freckled boy with short black hair.

"Yeah, it's him. Something happened?"

"He came to me spontaneously and said he loved me in some incredibly shameless way. I slapped him pretty badly."

"Oh... I see."

Mikasa could take care of herself for sure.


End file.
